1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to camera mounts and, more particularly, to an improved assembly for mounting a camera to a vehicle door or window.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cameras--still, movie or video--from moving vehicles, has become popular and common in recent years, and different arrangements have been proposed for mounting such cameras to a vehicle. Essentially, such arrangements are of two types, both designed to help steady the camera while it is being used.
In the first type of camera mounting arrangement, the camera mount is secured to the outside of a vehicle door. Part of the conceptual theory of this kind of camera mounting arrangement is that of steadying the camera while filming or photographing people within the vehicle, or portions of the outside of the vehicle, or other nearby vehicles, people or the passing scenery.
In the second type of camera mounting arrangement, the camera mount is secured to a vehicle window. The intent here is to steady the camera while filming or photographing and allowing the camera to swivel about at least two axes.
There have been several arrangements proposed for mounting a camera to a vehicle. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,196 issued Sep. 3, 1974 to John M. Protzman, the camera mount is designed to be attached to a vehicle window. However, the mount is rather massive and cumbersome, which not only interferes with the usual operation of the vehicle window but also may cause breakage of or damage to the vehicle window. A camera mount of considerable size and weight and designed to be attached to the outside of a vehicle door is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,597, issued Oct. 7, 1986 to John T. Burriss. The camera mount disclosed in this patent cannot be adapted or configured to be mounted on a vehicle window.
There is a need for an improved, uncomplicated and lightweight camera mounting assembly whereby a camera may be readily and optionally mounted on either the door inner or outer portions of a vehicle or on a vehicle window. The instant invention satisfies that need.